Satellite
by SasuNaruForever17
Summary: Ludwig wanted it in a church, but it happened in a bar, somewhere in the country of Italy.


**This is a re-post. Thank you to anyone who had already read it. I had taken it down for a reason that takes a long time to explain. But it's back! **

One: Watch this video when you are done reading, you'll love it! watch?v=hXsOTsM1_Vo ( add to end of regular youtube address)

Then you can watch to this: watch?v=mBcYWNps7u0 for the song the title is based off, cause it's amazing!

And if you don't, oh well, your loss!

Satellite 

Ludwig wanted it in a church, but it happened in a bar, somewhere in the country of Italy.

Just about every country had went out together to celebrate the end of the war, and even though the Axis had lost, there were no hard feelings. Feliciano invited everyone to Italy, saying it was on him. So the countries crowded into a chain of bars and drank as much as they could.

Ludwig wanted to join Gilbert as he chugged beer after beer, but he couldn't celebrate. No hard feelings they said. Yet the blame was put on him; he had millions to pay, land lost, a limited military, all because of that damn Treaty of Versailles. The only thing that could cheer him up was currently sitting next to him, trying to get Kiku drunk.

The little Italian was overly cheery, and kept clinging to him every time Japan refused to drink. Ludwig heard Feliciano's disappointed voice, then felt a tug on his arm. He glanced to his left and saw big, golden eyes staring at him, lips in a pout.

He looked helpless, like anyone could snatch him from Ludwig. Somehow, he doubted anyone would want Italy as a nation, but as a person…

Ludwig had to make sure nothing happened to Feliciano.

Germany thought back to the union of Poland and Lithuania. Could he do that?

Ludwig gently pushed Feliciano aside so he could stand up. Then as seriously and carefully as he could (trying not to sound like Russia) Ludwig placed both hands on Feliciano's shoulders. Italy looked confused, but stayed quiet. Germany gathered his courage.

"Feliciano…Since I'll always protect you, and come to your rescue, why don't we form an even stronger alliance? One that will make sure we are together…for a long time."

"We already have that silly!""

"No, not like a war alliance or…friendship bond, but something even stronger."

Italy's smile disappeared.

"What do you mean Germany?"

"I'm try to ask you if you'll ma-"

"He wants to fuck ya! Hahaha! Oh I'm just kidding!"

Leave it to Gilbert to ruin the moment.

Prussia took a long drink from the bottle in his hand, making sure Gilbird on top of his head didn't fall off. Then he resumed speaking.

"Come on West, just ask him already! We'll do it right here even!"

Ludwig glared at Gilbert, but turned to Feliciano.

"As I was saying, will you…ah- you know- mm-ah, you and me-"

"Christ's sake, spit it out already!" Prussia tried to help.

"_Willyoumarryme?_"

Ludwig was sure his heart had stopped. He stared at Italy, face red, gripping the other's shoulders lightly. The brunet head tilted from side to side.

"…Marry? Marry Ludwig?"

Germany nodded slowly. Gilbert remained quiet, for once.

Feliciano's eyes widened, his mouth forming a huge smile.

"Of course I'll marry you! I was going to ask sooner or later anyway

Italy took a speechless Germany's hands off his shoulders and put them around his small frame, wrapping the other in a hug.

Gilbert shouted and called everyone over, announcing the news."

"Who's got a ring? Anyone? Can we borrow that? Thanks Francis, keep it till we need it. Everyone get your asses over here! West and Feli are gonna get hitched!"

Ludwig was blushing horribly as all the slightly tipsy countries came over, whistling and clapping. Gilbert forced the only truly sober one, Japan, to be the one to recite whatever it is they say at weddings.

America suddenly asked, "Wait, is Japan even Catholic?"

But no one paid any mind to him.

"Go on Kiku, start it up! West, face your bride!"

Feliciano scooped up Ludwig's hands and held tight. Ludwig tried to keep a stern face.

"Ahem…Our dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the holy matrimony of Germany and Italy. Ahh… Anyone who has any reason that these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace."

Someone in the crowed shouted that they loved Italy, but Germany made sure that Feliciano was looking at him and only him.

"Do you Italy, take Germany to be your loftily wedded….country? To have and to hold and to fight for…well, run away for, until England finally takes you over."

The crowd laughed, but Ludwig didn't think it was very funny. Feliciano looked confused.

"I don't like that last part."

Germany shook his head, and Italy said 'I do' about three times.

"And do you Germany take Italy, to have and to hold, to protect, with your life, to fight for, and sometimes scold…"

Again there was drunken laughter, and everyone knew that it was practically at all times Italy was scolded.

"…And to join up to beat Russia, until death do you part?"

Ludwig looked around, before lifting Feliciano's hands up and saying, "I do."

"Then, by the power invested in me, by the planet Earth, I pronounce you husband and Italy."

Mad cheering and clapping started up and Japan took a little bow. Ludwig glanced around nervously while Feliciano smiled and laughed.

France came over, holding two rings. He dropped to one knee in front of Germany.

"Will you marry me?"

Germany made a disgusted face, saying that he was marry Italy. Several people shouted that they would take France as he pouted. Gilbert snatched the rings and handed them to Germany. He then picked up France from the ground.

"DENIED!" Russia yelled and everyone agreed.

"Alright! Go on West!"

Germany slipped the rings on to each of their fingers, and once again looked at the huge crowd, feeling nervous.

"…There's all these people…"

Japan helped him along. "You may now kiss the bride."

In a light jump, Feliciano wrapped his arms around the Ludwig's shoulders. He pressed their lips together forcefully, making Ludwig take a step back before becoming stable.

Everyone cheered crazily as he dropped Italy back down, still slowly kissing him. He pulled away for a second before picking him back up again and spinning him around.

As the other nations cheered them on continuously, Germany gently set the other down. Italy smiled brightly at the crowd.

Gilbert was in near tears.

"I LOVE HAPPY ENDINGS!"

He reached up to the little bird on his head as France tried to comfort him.

"GILBIRD DON'T CRY!"

Germany hugged Italy close. He could finally be truly happy.

But a tip for any other wedding someone might have: Don't go if Prussia's there.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, this was based off of the first video. I really wanted to do something crazy romantic such as a wedding between Ludwig and Feli. I love those two so much!


End file.
